<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wybaczyć i zapomnieć by Masti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480530">Wybaczyć i zapomnieć</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masti/pseuds/Masti'>Masti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pod powierzchnią [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Gorgeous in the original, Short One Shot, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:16:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masti/pseuds/Masti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapnap starał się ignorować przeszłość Dream'a. Udawał, że wszystkie te rzeczy, które Dream uczynił, nie miały znaczenia. </p><p>Czasami jednak same dobre chęci nie są wystarczające.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pod powierzchnią [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wybaczyć i zapomnieć</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377318">Forgive and Forget</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairing_rage/pseuds/despairing_rage">despairing_rage</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap starał się ignorować przeszłość Dream'a. Udawał, że wszystkie te rzeczy, które Dream uczynił, nie miały znaczenia.</p><p> </p><p>Pragnienie przebaczania ludziom było w naturze Sapnap'a. Nawet tym, których winy nie mogły zostać odkupione.</p><p>Nawet takim ludziom jak Dream.</p><p> </p><p>Pomimo tego, zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie ważne, jak bardzo chciał mu przebaczyć- po prostu nie był w stanie.</p><p>Nie był taki, jak George.</p><p> </p><p>Wybaczanie innym przychodziło z łatwością dla George'a. Zdawał się robić to bez żadnego wysiłku, nie ważne, jak bardzo ktoś go skrzywdził. Być może niektórzy myśleli, że faktycznie tak było. Że jego zdolność przebaczania nie znała granic.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap wiedział jednak lepiej.</p><p> </p><p>Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że istnieli ludzie tak bardzo zatraceni, którym nawet George nie byłby w stanie przebaczyć.</p><p>To go przerażało.</p><p> </p><p>Jeżeli George wybaczał Dream'owi za każdym razem, kiedy ten skrzywdził kogoś... Sapnap nie mógł się nie zastanawiać nad tym, komu George nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić. Kto mógłby być tak bezwzględny? Kto mógłby być takim potworem, że nawet George nie byłby w stanie zmusić siebie do próby zrozumienia go?</p><p> </p><p>Nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć.</p><p> </p><p>Zamiast tego spróbował się skupić na swojej własnej próbie przebaczenia Dream'owi. Bezowocnie.</p><p>Włożył cały swój wysiłek, aby zapomnieć, co zrobił Dream. Aby <em>wybaczyć</em> mu za to.</p><p> </p><p>Wyglądało na to, że wszystkie jego próby poszły prosto w ogień.</p><p>Za każdym razem, kiedy próbował myśleć o przebaczeniu mu, wracały do niego wspomnienia jego dawnych czynów. Czynów, które Sapnap chciał udawać, że były wypadkami. Wiedział, że niektóre prawdopodobnie nimi były.</p><p> </p><p>Już wcześniej widział, jak Dream'owi zdarzało się wpadać w złość. Widział, jak zdawał się on gubić samego siebie wobec własnego gniewu, zamieniając się w prawie nierozpoznawalnego potwora.</p><p>Chciał móc powiedzieć, że tak naprawdę to nie Dream był za to odpowiedzialny. Że to nie on skrzywdził tak wielu ludzi bez chwili zawahania.</p><p> </p><p>George z kolei zdawał się nie mieć problemów z powiedzeniem tego. Zapytany, powiedziałby pewnie, że Dream ,,nie był przy zdrowych zmysłach" lub że ,,to nie był naprawdę on".<br/>
Sapnap nie wiedział, czy nawet sam George w to wierzył.</p><p>Zdecydował, że nie chce nawet wiedzieć.</p><p> </p><p>Zrobił więc wszystko, co w jego mocy, by ukryć swoje zmartwienie i wątpliwości głęboko w sobie. Tak głęboko, aby nigdy więcej nie ujrzały one światła dziennego.</p><p>Zrobił wszystko, by zignorować paraliżujący strach przed tym, co Dream może zrobić George'owi.</p><p>Zrobił także wszystko, aby nie zwracać uwagi na to, co Dream zrobił tym wszystkim, którzy byli na tyle pechowi, by się do niego zbliżyć.</p><p> </p><p>Zrobił wszystko, by mu przebaczyć.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Czasami jednak same dobre chęci nie są wystarczające.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>